User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E93 - Optimus VS Burning Gundam?
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E93 - Optimus VS Burning Gundam? on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube 0. Ben, Sean, Kristina (lead animator of Optimus Prime VS Gundam) and Sam were the hosts. 0.1. Torrian later joined the Cast. 1. Optimus Prime VS Gundam 1.1. Torrian animated 2 shots out of 92 within the whole battle animation: the shot when RX-78-2 Gundam fights Optimus Prime with his sword and fists in the desert, and when Gundam was fighting Optimus in space with his "hero pose". 1.2. RX-78-2 Gundam is picked to fight against Optimus Prime because they are the icons of classic giant fighting robot of the Mobile Suit franchise and the Transformers franchise. 1.3. Burning Gundam was more requested by the community in the RT office (as Ben said) "because the colors match more". Sean finds the reason as moot as Carnage vs Darth Maul. Sean argues there are actually more requests from the original Gundam vs the original Optimus Prime. 1.4. Sean argued that Optimus might lose to another Gundam because 1.4.1. he did not examine on every single Gundam. 1.4.2. Gundam Wing Zero Custom may win because of the Zero system that can predict very single outcome of akin battle, akin to Amuro's Newtype precognition powers but to the extreme. Also, the system is inbuilt so the reaction speed enjoyed by Gundam Wing Zero Custom is much faster than the RX-78-2 Gundam piloted by Amuro Ray. 1.5. Gundam's travel speed in space is compared to Optimus' travel speed on ground because SA cannot compare every speed for every condition. 1.6. Trash talks on cats vs dogs as pets. 1.7. Thanks to Werewolf Therewolf for the battle music so classy 80s style. 1.8. Gundam possesses a "giant space condom" "heatproof field" thing that helped it survive atmospheric entry. Bad the animation cannot make that out on time. 1.9. SA acknowledges Gundam is more agile in space than on the ground. When they make their research, they measure the characters at their strongest - not necessarily what shown in the animation, but on a broader scale. The animation was made (1) to portray as much skill sets from their arsenal as possible and (2) to make the fight fun to watch. 1.10. The scene of Gundam destroying the space ship was added to escalate the fight, to portray the full potential of Amuro's Gundam, and to help transit the fighting scene from space to Earth. 1.11. The hyper hammer was not included as a typical Gundam cannot carry all the beam rifles, hyper bazooka and hyper hammer at the same time. And the beam rifle was the iconic (and arguably strongest) arsenal for gundam for ranged weapons. SA cannot squeeze all arsenals into a typical 2-to-4-minute fight. 1.12. Optimus Prime was not given his full set of arsenal during the fight (this might end the fight much faster). 1.12.1. The forms are tricky to sell toys. Optimus' strongest form is merging with the Hi-Q but this can be considered outsider help. 1.12.2. Death Battle is hard to write because a character can be having much arsenal but it is hard to summarise in a way an outsider can digest. 1.12.3. Optimus can just tap into the Matrix of Leadership to blast Gundam off - he does not need outsider help to manhandle Gundam. 1.13. Talks on Transformers actually possessing gender (?). 1.14. Transformers can shape shift other vehicles at their choices. The hosts made rants on Autobots having inferior tastes in choices of vehicles to transform than Decepticons. 1.14.1. In one timeline, Optimus Prime transformed into a fire truck instead of a goods truck, which the crew at this DBC think is much cooler. 1.15. Why Unreal Engine is not used until now? In before Maya was used, it was used in fights like Ryu VS Jin. 1.16. Warning: Episode 100 can be as hyped as silly. 2. What's going on 2.1. Ben is disappointed that the DBC hosts failed to mention well here that Ben 10 is afraid of clowns and Ben Singer is a closet clown and there would be 10 of them. 2.2. CAPTAIN MARVEL Official First Look (2019) Brie Larson Marvel Movie 2.2.1. Brie Larson plays as Captain Marvel and Jude Law plays as Mar-Vell. 2.2.2. Sam is glad Brie's MCU Captain Marvel costume is not so sexy like Gal Gadot's DCEU Wonder Woman costume. 2.3. Henry Cavill as Geralt in Netflix's The Witcher 3. Community Death Battle 3.0. Community Death Battle - The Powerpuff Girls of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup VS Z-Fighters of Tien, Krillin and Yamcha 3.1. Team Powerpuff Girls 3.2. Team Z-Fighters 3.3. Powerpuff Girls vs Z-Fighters - 4(+32%):1(+68%) 3.4. https://twitter.com/AnimatedTorrii/status/1037543499447656450 4. Next Community Death Battle: Snake Eyes VS Deathstroke Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast